User talk:Roads
Archives ﻿One and two. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't noticed, I took them off almost right after I goyt your first message. If you see anymore, ypu can take it off yourself. I hope you don't become my new AWF... Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 21:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) AWF means Agent WindFire. Yeah, pretty much means enemy. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 23:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Contest Hey Roads, I was wondering if I can host the Signature alien contest and if I manage to pull it off, can the winner get the alien of the month and and another different prize(that will be revealed later). Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 03:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) My Series Hey,can you make my series listed on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Home Page? Please do that because you an admin. Note: sorry if my English is bad,i'm from Indonesian. By Brianultimatedragon.Goodbye!!!!! Contest Judge Thanks also I'm looking for judges so if you want I can make you one. Lumin8(Talk, Blogs, , Puppet) 20:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) My Contest Can you post that I created a new contest and it is called the Alien Creator Contest. Get back to me when you can. Ultimate avatar Tenplate roads how to add a picture on templeate infobox please and i am very sorry about eevins page BTMT Episode We can do an episode of Ben 10: Multi Trixes when Sunder comes to take Ben's Omnitrix 2.0 and sells it to im so Gwen the person who will pay highest amount of money, so Gwen and Kevin have to fuse their Omnitrixes to help Ben. Get bake to me, Ultimate avatar Rip offs Okay, this guy named Ultimate Avatar made this page called Mega Ultimate Wildmutt using the picture of Earthquaker that I uploaded for Ben 10: Omnifinity. (You saw my blog). Can you please do something about? Thanks. Yeah, thanks. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 15:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Can you add my series (Ben 10: Omnifinity) to the main page? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 03:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The Ultimate Alien Hey Roads,can i borrow your Ultimate Alien? Don't forget to write your answer in my talk page! Goodbye!!! (Brianultimatedragon) That's ok. Mathematical! 05:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Categories Oh,i forgot,sorry. You finished by user:Brianultimatedragon 11:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Repling to Comments I belive you have sent this to the wrong person because i do reply to comments.Brandon 10 20:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Repling I don't understand i am making comments and yes i didn't comment before but i am commenting now and a while ago. i dont see any difference between my comments and any otherBrandon 10 20:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Hack Well, an unregistered contributer erased every thing on Charbel2001's page and added "You've been hacked" Charbel left a message on my talk page after that. Well, I wasn't around so Omernoy reverted it. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 06:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey, can you help me with making a template for Sem 10? I'm kind of a noob with templates. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 18:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) did you knew I created Fort long before the character Kolar appeared!! byeSmallvilleantonio 23:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Template (Isn't Rere from Zelda?) The Simien 10 template, I guess. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 06:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Paperboy Redux I have the Paperboy picture you asked about. I'll be done with LMN soon. Also, this one isn't doing the bend. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 10:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) PS You want some LMN in your ice tea? :3 [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 10:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:LMN and Paperboy Not as good as I am? Call me a nerd, but...You're god here! I see that as a major complement. Thank you. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 13:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Confusion That's kinda what I meant, that is it a honor you think I'm better at Paint. Maybe I'm not the one who's confused here :3 [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 15:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ultimate Rath I got your message. What do you need? Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Roads,can you enable Chat on this wiki? Note:I found your Ultimate Rath picture. You got beaten up easily by user:Brianultimatedragon? 07:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Well,thanks for your answer.And one question: Can you make me an admin? You got beaten up easily by user:Brianultimatedragon? 11:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Before you let out an annoyed grunt, no, I'm not going to beg for the admin status. You see, on Ben 10 Wikia, i saw a page called Candidates for Admins, where you can explain why you have what it takes to be one. Do we have one like that here? I want to give myself candidate. [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 11:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Series Voting On the vote for the new featured series page, Questions for Ben 10 is a nominee. In the 'For' section, there are two wiki contributors that have the same IP adress. It seems to me like Brian or someone else rigged the vote so the series could win. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 13:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Cheat I wasn't saying that Brian cheated, but that someone voted twice Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 14:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Two Things #All that needs to be moved is moved. #Nah. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 12:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Wolf & Logo Sure, upload a demo. The infinity symbol will probably show up alot (not only with the forever knights)... I knew the Benwolf episode was in the third season, so I don't know why I wrote that. I guess I was trying to say that I started watching in the original series. It still doesn't make much sense though... Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 16:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The Alien You should remove the orange lines. If you need my help, just ask. 'Weirdo Guy' (talk) 00:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Can you add Ben 10: Omnifnity to the series list on the main page, please? Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 03:51, May 9, 2011 (UTC) hey man your stuff is major ausomeness! ps check out my wiki BEN10 FANIMATION! Top Users How are the top users picked??? Joshandpingu 06:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey, I just saw you left a message at Clemsonbryan's talk page. Welcome back from vacation! Was it fun? [[User:AncientMinisterz|''Oh truck.]] 13:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vacation Cool! Have fun at your grandparents. ''Oh truck.'' 13:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back from your vacation Roads! Sweet Victory! 14:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't Do It Don't delete Newly Assembled, read the future episodes because you'll find why you shouldn't delete the page. I've read most of your eps and they are amazing! ﻿ im starting my own series and it is gonna be called mike 10 the series but im having trouble on every page i make i cant put the pic on the template and also i have one more question:are you iax on ben10toys -----mike10trillion﻿ o Thanks! i just wanted to know if you were iax or not and thanks for the info and also you should make an account on ben 10 toys its a reallyy good site i have a request can you please delete this page http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_10.png ﻿ Um... hi Roads. I'm a HUGE fan of BTMT! Could i use the Infinite forms in Dan 10? ty HELP! Roads,HELP! This user keep creating aliens page that already exist like XLR8,Four Arms,etc.! All page he made was deleted by Omernoy yesterday but he recreate it again! I put a candidates for deletion template in his page. WAZZUP!!! (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Omnitrix Symbol What do you mean? I already know that.Do you mean this message i sent for Ancy?: Okay,here the picture you requested on,Ult.Echo Echo without Omnitrix Symbol! Eh,i mean Ultimatrix. If yes,that's just a joke. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 12:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Upload Hey,can we upload new version for our logo in here? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 13:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Paperboy I thought of a character for my series, his species will be Paperboy's. He is going to be the school hottie who all the girls love but he gets killed every episode or hurt (or used as toilet paper). I want to use him because I want a alien from every series. Is it okay to use him and edit his pic? Omernoy121 05:15, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Can you add my series, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX to the main page? Greatly appreciated. --Evolved To'kustar 05:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:All Done Thanks for that. I would love to make a fan art but I am terrible at it, would you possibly know who could create fan art pictures because I would like a fan art Waybig and also I have created my own alien nd would like someone to create it. If you know anyone it would be greatly appreciated. --Evolved To'kustar 12:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Paperboy pic I've seen you uploaded a pic of Paperboy for me. He doesn't look like the one I planned, can I instead create a new pic for my character? Omernoy121 14:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Tigerhead Yes you can make a better photo of Tigerhead please no omnitrix/ultimatrix when your done post it on my profile Some dumb page that I'm usig to earn badges I only created this page to try earning badges. Then I was going to delete it.Thomas Hozempa 21:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pages The Evan Billion pages that you made didn't appear yet, and I was going to make them when they did. Well now, everyone knows what's going on in the future in Evan Billion. So, thanks a lot. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 21:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) /* Fan List */ Evan Billion has a fan list. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 22:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello How have you been. How good are you at wrighting episode summaries, i created 10: The Series Episode Guide and as i continue wrighting, i get stumped. Also, i have many unknown episodes on part I, so i was wondering if you have any spare time, thinking of any episodes like the original Ben 10 series. Hello How have you been. How good are you at wrighting episode summaries, i created 10: The Series Episode Guide and as i continue wrighting, i get stumped. Also, i have many unknown episodes on part I, so i was wondering if you have any spare time, thinking of any episodes like the original Ben 10 series. Json1233 00:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE RE: Borrow Sorry for the confusion!:D I just wanted to borrow the ideas for Infinite Cannonbolt and Swampfire! P.S Could i be in BTMT for a cross over episode? "Making food is as easy as 1,2... OH MY GOD DON'T TOUCH THAT!" 01:51, May 20, 2011 (UTC)"Cooking food is as easy as 1,2... OH MY GOD DON'T TOUCH THAT!""Making food is as easy as 1,2... OH MY GOD DON'T TOUCH THAT!" 01:51, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi Roads! I wanted to know if i could use Paperboy in Dan 10? "Making food is as easy as 1,2... OH MY GOD DON'T TOUCH THAT!" 13:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Friends? Roads do you want to be friends on here? "Making food is as easy as 1,2... OH MY GOD DON'T TOUCH THAT!" 13:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Could you use Sea Monster? Could you use Sea Monster in a BTMT episode when Ben gets stuck in the form? P.S I don't know how to link. Sorry! Just search "Sea Monster" in the search box. "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 14:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson